As Fate Would Have It
by meperez98
Summary: As fate would have it she was dared to go up to him, to dance with him, they went home together. No introductions were needed, it was just them, a guy and a girl. When the morning light comes to shine their identities are revealed and the Queen of the UES and the Playboy are thrown into a romance that was a mistake from the beginning. Or was it?
1. Fate

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

She was just a girl at a club with her friends, and as fate would have it she was dared to go talk to him, to dance with him, and soon enough, go home with him. No introductions were needed, in that moment it was just them, a girl and a guy. When the morning after comes around and the sunlight shines they see their faces and soon enough the Queen of the UES and the Playboy are thrown into a romance that was a mistake to begin with, or was it?

Author's Note: I'm trying my luck at a Chuck and Blair fic, I hope I do them justice. R&R guys, it's really appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, if I would Blair and Chuck would have spent all of the last season together not with a stupid pact.

CHAPTER 1

She was sitting with her friends, they were playing the infamous truth or dare game, only they took it to a next level. They were all chatting waiting for the blonde to come back from her dare. Soon enough they saw her through the crowd, she plopped down in the push leather seats and turned to her best friend.

"I am never doing that again, that was repulsive," the bubbly blonde said.

She laughed, after all it had been her idea. She did always have the best dares. She stopped laughing when they all turned to face her, "What?" she asked with a tone of superiority.

The second one from her left answered her, the glasses she wore were currently falling down her nose as she tilted her head forward leaving the martini cup on the table. "It's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she answered without skipping a beat.

"I know something you'll never do," the blonde stated.

"And what may that be?" she inquired.

"Go up to…" there was a pause while the blonde scanned the room, finally deciding on a guy at the bar, "him," she said pointing, "and ask him to dance."

"Easy," she said, she was confident about this dare, then again, she would never admit that she had been staring at that exact same guy for the past half hour or so.

"Wait a second," the one directly to the left said, while she twirled her black hair she added something to the dare, "you can't tell him it's a dare."

"Fine by me," she answered as she got up from their table and confidently walked across the crowed club, the clanking of her Louboutins could barely be heard. She approached the bar but waited a minute when she saw that he came with a blond friend. Probably his wingman, she thought.

After a minute passed his blonde friend headed to the bathrooms and she took it as a good omen. She went up to the bartender, and asked for a gin martini, she sat down in the stool next to him. Now that she got a closer look she could see that her suspicions were correct, this guy was smoking hot. His strong jawline, brown eyes, and brown hair complemented his face in a way she'd never seen. As the bartender gave her the martini she turned her head to the handsome stranger, she could feel the gazes of her friends piercing through her back.

"Where'd your friend go?" she asked.

He turned to face her, the first thing he thought was that she was incredibly beautiful, but of course she would be asking about the blonde, not him, figures. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer and he realized he hadn't responded.

"Why? Do you want him to join us? Threesomes aren't really my thing. At least not when there's another guy involved." He smirked at her, inside she melted.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. He thought this was a weird turn of events, women never challenged him, they were either nervous or laughing at his comments, he never expected one of them to challenge him.

"I was actually just wondering when your boyfriend was coming back, I wouldn't want to interrupt." She smirked triumphantly. Ouch, he thought, that one hurt, thinking he was gay, unbelievable.

"Babe, I'm not gay, not even in your wildest dreams." Did he just call me babe? She thought. Did I just call her babe? He thought.

"Fine, if you're not gay then why don't you have girls fawning over you, babe?" She stressed the word babe, playfully teasing him.

"Today's my buddy's night, I'm his wingman in this particular occasion"

"Anything I can do to help?" she offered, but hoped he would say no, she didn't want to go home with the blonde, she wanted the mystery man in front of her.

"Brunette's aren't really his type," he stated.

"Are they yours?" She could not believe she just said that, she had never before been this bold in her life, she wouldn't even have insinuated the gay comment either, something had taken over her tonight and she thought it might have something to do with the mystery stranger in front of her, although she had just known him for five minutes.

Bold, he thought, he really liked this girl, no, no, he wanted to fuck her, but his mind kept screaming like instead of the word fuck, he had never felt this before. "When they look like you," he said giving her a once over seeing how the tight dressed hugged her body in all the right places and a little bit of cleavage was seen from his point of view, "who isn't into brunettes?"

She smiled, and it warmed his heart, a small smile crept up into his own lips, something he rarely did. She opened her mouth to ask another question when his friend came back.

"Hey man," the blonde said, "who's the girl?" he asked tilting his head in her direction.

"She's-" he started to say but stopped when he realized he knew nothing about her and was yet so intrigued.

"I'm just a girl at a bar," she said while stretching her hand out to the blonde, "pleasure".

"Same," the blonde responded skeptically.

She got up from the stool and he was sad to see her go, but before she left she placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "Dance with me?" she said huskily.

He never danced, never, it was a rule. But this girl, she made him reconsider it, and before he knew it he had gotten up from his stool. He turned to his blonde friend, "Later man," he offered a handshake which the blonde accepted. With that he turned to face her again and said, "Lead the way".

She started walking and he felt an impulse to place his hand at the bottom of her back, almost possessively sending a message to other men that said, she's with me. She felt his hand on her lower back and she also felt a shock that went through her spine at the contact. Soon they were on the dance floor and she started swaying to the music.

He couldn't help not look at her, her plump breasts, her perky ass, and all moving to the beat of the music, every song they danced they got closer and closer together until eventually they were grinding. He couldn't help it anymore, his hands found their way to her body and suddenly she felt like taking him then and there but they were in a public place. Their grinding had her wet already, panties soaked she still managed to keep her legs stable enough to lean on him and down she went as the song lyrics said. Her body so close to his and the fact that she had just gone down to the floor and bounced back up again, an action she repeated several times already had him hot for her. She went down one last time making sure her ass was pressed against him, and that's when she felt it, the clear sign that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

With that she bounced back up and leaned in towards him putting her mouth near his ear and whispering, "Why don't we get out of here, and take care of that?" She said as one hand slipped down his pants to hold his hardened member. He groaned, clearly sexually aroused, "We'll take my limo," he offered. As quickly as she had leaned in she had leaned back and removed her hand, "Give me two minutes and I'll meet you at the door," she stated before leaving.

She quickly made her way towards her friends who were looking at her with O shaped mouths clearly having underestimating her boldness, but there was something about this guy that just, made her get out of her shell, be more free, more happy. She leaned towards her best friend and whispered in her ear, to which the bubbly blonde nodded happily. She leaned over the table and grabbed her coat, "Later girls," was all she said as she went to meet the mysterious stranger.

She met him at the door after he had told his friend that he would be heading out, before stepping out into the cold New York street she paused him by putting her hand on his arm and making him turn around. She pointed to the bar. There a scene unfolded where her blonde best friend and his blonde best friend began to talk. He turned to face her.

"Your doing I'm guessing?"

"Well you were his wingman so I helped you wing" she winked at him.

"Does that make you my wingman?" He asked playing along.

"Actually it makes me her wingman," she said referring to her best friend.

His phone ringed and he picked it up after apologizing for having to take the call. He quickly hung up the phone. "The car's here. My place or yours?" He said offering up his arm for her to grab.

"Yours" She said grabbing his arm and following him out.

_Gossip Girl blast #3479:_

_Well, well, well. Strangers on a train, more like strangers in a club. Story is she met him in a club, no introduction needed, no names exchanged, how will all of this play out when the morning comes round? Stay tuned._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: How did I do? Comments are greatly appreciated, good or bad. Thanks for reading. R&R!

-M


	2. Intrigue

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: Hey guys! New chapter! So to all of those who were wondering why no names were used in the last chapter it's because it was to stress the fact that they didn't know their identities (even if we did) this chapter will still be without names as it's still the same night, this chapter was so long I had to cut it in two. So this chapter and the next will be without names, the fourth chapter will be the morning after. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! You keep me going! M rated chapter, just putting that out there.

Disclaimer: I do not Gossip Girl and reminding myself of that fact sends me into a great depression *sighs* I'm going to get some ice cream and throw myself a pity party.

**Warning: M rated chapter. Nothing relevant to the story but frankly they're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, what would a good fanfic be without smuttiness. If you want to skip the M rated, just read the Gossip Girl blasts at the end of Chapters 2 and 3.**

CHAPTER 2

As expected his limo was outside waiting for them, "Thank you, Arthur," he muttered as they stepped inside the limo. The door closed and before he could react she was on top of him, kissing him, stunned he realized that she was kissing and began kissing back. The kiss was hard and passionate, and yet it didn't seemed rushed, it seemed like they were taking their time.

He regained power and with his tongue asked permission inside her mouth, something she granted him and soon enough their tongues were fighting over dominant position, intertwined in a tongue tango. She was on his lap, straddling him, she began to move, she was grinding against him, small moans escaping her lips. She felt his arousal at her movements and that only encouraged her more, she was grinding faster and harder.

He started moaning and groaning into her mouth, and suddenly he broke away from their kiss and looked into her eyes. She had on a pouting face, "Why did you stop?" she asked him as she leaned closer and started kissing his neck working her way up to his mouth and began grinding again.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen," he pleaded.

"What?" She said in an annoyed tone while breaking the kiss and making eye contact again, "Do you wanna stop?" She started getting angry, she was already hot and wet and she would yell and kick and scream if she didn't get release tonight, he had done this to her and now he had to come through.

"NO!" he yelled, "God, no," at this she lightened up and gave him a fast kiss on the lips before locking eyes again.

"Then what?" she asked.

"It's just that-" God, he was speechless, he had never had this problem before, he was experienced, he wasn't supposed to be the guy that came as soon as a girl touched him, what had she done to him, who was this guy who just by thinking about her became rock hard.

"Just that what?" she was getting impatient.

He never answered her question because soon enough the limo came to a stop and there was a tap on the window, they had arrived.

"We're here," he opened the door, stepped out and offered her his hand which she accepted and she stepped out.

"I thought you said we were going back to your place," she said as she stared at the enormous building.

"This is my place," he said as they started walking inside.

"You live at The Empire?" her tone doubtful.

"Suite 1812," he answered as if it was nothing. She couldn't help but smile internally as she realized this was a better conquest than what she could have ever thought.

They reached the doors and a doorman opened the door for them greeting him with a small nod. They walked through the lobby and he took a moment to lean over to the front desk and ask that he wasn't interrupted. They kept walking and found themselves at the elevators waiting for them to arrive. Suddenly she was anxious but as soon as they stepped into the elevator and he punched the code to his suite his lips took hers once more and all anxiety was thrown out the window.

She didn't think lips could feel this good, no, she was sure they couldn't feel this good and somehow she melted into him, kissing and grinding on each other until they heard a familiar ding. The elevator opened up directly into his suite and she didn't hesitate but instead clutched his shirt with her hands and pushed him up against the nearest wall, her lips never losing contact. He had never had a girl fight him over dominance and frankly he was enjoying this every second but he had to regain control. His back against a wall he began playfully grabbing her ass, god, she felt so good. He turned them around so now she was against the wall and his hand started roaming her body touching everywhere they could reach.

His lips broke from hers and the loss of contact made her make a small whining sound which soon stopped when his lips found her neck. He was kissing and licking and suddenly he found the spot, most men could never find it, the perfect spot on her neck which she had once discovered long ago and was left, never found by men. But he found it and her small whimpers soon became full on moans. He could have swore he'd never heard anyone be so loud during foreplay but that just turned him on more. He wondered whether she was this loud or louder in the bedroom and he just had to find out.

He was still working on her neck attacking it with his mouth when his kisses became softer and as he kissed each time he uttered a word. "Why *kiss* don't *kiss* we *kiss*"

"Go into the bedroom?" She finished his sentence in between moans, "Yes, please"

He didn't need more confirmation, his lips found hers again and still against the wall he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, a clear sign that she was to wrap her legs around him, she did. She could feel him hard against her thighs and her wet panties suddenly became soaked, to feel him this aroused was it for her, she would have come then and there had something better not been waiting for her through the door to his room.

She clung to him like her life depended on it, their lips never losing contact as his arms roamed her back and his shaky legs took them to his bedroom. Her lips broke away from his and she was the one who was now attacking the neck, she kissed up and down, sucked and licked every part she could until she found his spot. She knew it was his kryptonite the second he moaned and stopped moving at the same time, it's like her sucking on that one spot froze him. She kissed and sucked it again and he moaned louder each time. His brain reminded his legs he still had to get to the bed and that's what he did.

His legs clashed with the bed and he laid her down, but she wouldn't let him go, her arms grabbing his shirt pulled him down with her and they were soon making out like two horny teens. They were on the bed facing each other as they made out his hands roaming her body and her hands clutching on to his shirt. His hands found their way towards her hips and he pulled her closer, she could feel his erection pressing against her thighs.

"I, need, you, inside, me, now." She stressed every word, adding a small impatience to the last word.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he responded as he sat up so he could straddle her legs.

Once straddling her he began to unbutton his shirt, when she interrupted "No, don't"

"You want to do it?" he casually asked her.

She nodded and eyes locking with his reached out to grab his collar, she slid her hands up and down the shirt feeling the smooth material before she reached out to unbutton the first button. Instead of unbuttoning it she ripped the first button of his shirt off holding both sides of the shirt in her hands. A small 'oh' escaping her lips, she sat up and kissed the newly revealed flesh, and ripped another button off, kissing the next area, and then another, and another button flew off the bed and with each button came a kiss. Once the shirt had been ripped away they resumed their make out session only he was on top of her now.

His hands reached towards her back and he slowly pulled on the zipper, it began sliding down until it reached her lower back. He slid the dress off of her and took a moment to capture a mental picture of this perfect woman in nothing but her black lace bra and panties. He was standing at the foot of the bed, her dress in his hand, the same which he tossed to the nearest chair. She slid to the foot of the bed sitting on the bed and reached out to touch his erection through his pants. A grunt escaped his lips and she couldn't be more pleased.

Her hands found their way to his belt which she got rid of in no time, as she opened his pants and pulled the zipper down she kissed all the newly exposed flesh, just like she had with the shirt, only this time more grunts, groans, and moans escaped his lips as she made her way downwards. She pulled his pants down to his feet and he quickly kicked them off, he was now only in his briefs. She lifted her gaze to stare at him, his eyes begging release, without losing eye contact her hands pulled the briefs down, which he kicked off too. His member stood proud, he was so hard, and she couldn't help but notice how long and thick he was, this was going to be a fun night she thought to herself.

_Gossip Girl blast #3496:_

_A poor bystander at The Empire, with a room right under 1812, was forced into a night of no sleep. Word is the moans, groans, shrieks, and grunts could be heard all the way down the street. Still need word on who the lucky lady is. Anyone care to enlighten us?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: Yes, I know it was long but it was a sex scene and sex is extremely important to the whole Chair dynamic, plus the details had to be right and well being meticulous takes up space, so yeah, next chapter's the second half of this wonderful night, then the morning after. Who's excited? I know I am?

-M


	3. Perfection

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: The second half of their steamy night together. Next chapter is the morning after. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! You keep me going! M rated chapter, just putting that out there.

Disclaimer: My birthday is in two months, maybe I can coerce my family into buying me Gossip Girl, fingers crossed.

**Warning: M rated chapter. Nothing relevant to the story but frankly they're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, what would a good fanfic be without smuttiness. If you want to skip the M rated, just read the Gossip Girl blasts at the end of Chapters 2 and 3.**

CHAPTER 3

She had never sucked cock, she found it repulsive, but looking at him she had to try him, the curiosity was killing her. Still eyes in contact with his her hand found its way around his dick and slowly started moving up and down his long shaft. His eyes fluttered close at the contact, his breathing slowed. "Open your eyes," she demanded. He did just that, losing control was starting to get better every minute, he didn't mind not being the dominant one as long as she was the one dominating him.

His eyes locked with hers once more, two brown pools staring at each other as if they were looking into each other's souls. Her eyes screamed innocence, something he knew she didn't have after witnessing her boldness. Her hand still rubbing up and down his length she moved her head a little closer to his throbbing hardness and her hand stopped moving. Her mouth formed an O before she blew a little air on his cock, he groaned louder than before, the anticipation killing him. "Do you want me to lick you dry?" She had no idea what had over come her, she was never this dirty, never this bold, never this excited, and never this sure of herself.

"Yes," he moaned, it came out as barely a whisper.

"Beg for it," she said. Eyes never losing contact. "Beg me to take you in my mouth."

"Please, take me in that pretty little mouth of yours," he groaned. And that's just what she did.

The first thing that escaped him was a moan, and as she started moving her head back and forth more and more groans and moans escaped him. Eyes still open they looked at each other and looking at her while she took him in her mouth just made him that much more aroused. Slowly and steadily they began to form a rhythm his hips moving with the sway of her mouth, his hands holding her hair. She started going faster, she was deep throating him and he could feel it. "Fuck" he groaned out, "shit. I'm- I'm going to-. Fuck."

She took his cock out of her mouth, "Cum inside me," and with that she took him in her mouth again and soon after that he came, and she swallowed every last drop, eventually licking him off. She stood up from the bed and kissed him her tongue entering his and he could taste himself on her. He was the one to break their passionate kiss as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "It's your turn, princess," with that he pushed her so she fell back on the bed.

He leaned towards her folds which were soaked with anticipation, his index fingers hooked on her black lace panties as he began pulling them off of her and as his mouth kissed her legs as he went down to get rid of the panties. He came back up and making eye contact with her and with no previous warning put a finger inside of her, she immediately clenched around him and lifted her hips off the bed, a moan escaping her lips. He extracted the finger causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, he then took the finger into his mouth, sucking it dry, and said, "You taste so good, and, fuck, you're so wet. Is that what sucking my dick does to you." She couldn't answer, she was tongue tied, all she could do was nod her head yes.

"Do you want my fingers inside of you? My tongue lapping all your juices?" he asked.

She still couldn't answer, she nodded approval.

"I want to hear you say it," his dominant tone taking over.

"Please," a hoarse whisper was all she could muster.

"Please what? Princess," he was enjoying this.

"Please put your fingers in me," another hoarse whisper escaped her.

That's all he needed to thrust not one, but two fingers inside of her, she lifted her hips off the bed once more as she cried out in ecstasy. He slowly began moving them in and out of her, all the while she was screaming things like, "Yes! God! Yes! Yes! God yes!" He had found out his suspicions, she was way louder in bed. She was almost to her climax, she could feel it, when suddenly his fingers were taken out of her and she was about to yell at him when something better replaced them. His mouth was now lapping her pussy, licking all her juices and seeing him there, in between her legs was enough to send her over the edge, she convulsed, riding her orgasm all the while he was still in between her folds.

When she had come down from her high she sat up again grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down with her as they began kissing passionately again. "God. That. Was. Fucking. Amazing." she said in between kisses.

"Take me now," she whispered.

With that encouragement he rolled them over so he was on top of her and stretched his arm out, opening a drawer and taking a condom out. He ripped the package off and was about to put it on his length when she stopped him, "Can I do it?" She asked in her most innocent tone, he nodded yes and handed her the condom. They changed positions, he was below her and she was straddling him. She took another moment to admire his huge dick and wonder how it would feel inside of her, she quickly realized she didn't have to wonder, they would soon be together as one. And with shaking hands, as if it were her first time, rolled the condom over his hard erection, his eyes fluttered closed and he grunted. Who knew she could have so much control over him.

She lifted herself up and positioned his throbbing member at her entrance, his cock twitching with anticipation. She slowly lowered herself on him and threw her head back at the sheer pleasure of him filling her so intensely. As soon as she got used to him, and it didn't take long, she began moving her hips, lifting herself up and down, his hips soon joining her and they worked a perfect rhythm. He was so close, but he could tell she was going to need a little more, he needed to take control of the situation. He sat up and threw her to the bed, his dick never stopping, he was on top now and she quickly took the sheets into her hands as she balled them up into fists. She was close, she just needed a little extra from him.

He was pumping in and out of her, in and out, as moans escaped her, he never stopped in and out he went. "Faster," she grunted and he obliged. Faster he went, in and out, his cock coming out of her completely only to fill her in to the brim once again. "Harder," she whispered. She was close, he could feel it, god, he was close too. He obliged to her commands again, making sure that every time he exited her he entered her with full force. In and out, in and out, in and out, in, and suddenly her walls clenched around him, she rode him into oblivion, and he came inside of her, finally letting the tightness around his balls free. They rode their orgasms together and he fell on her, making sure not to crush her. They turned to face each other, his dick still inside of her as they came down from their highs. They were facing each other, waiting for their breaths to slow, she kissed him, it wasn't passionate, no, it was sweet, and he enjoyed it. That sent warning sings to his head to run, get out, but he couldn't, not with her, and that scared the crap out of him. He finally pulled out of her and she whimpered, it had felt so right, he had filled her perfectly, almost like they were two pieces of the same puzzle made to perfectly fit each other and only each other. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them free, they got inside of them and they laid down looking at each other, hands holding, both afraid to mention what they had just felt the connection they had witnessed.

She spoke first, "That was-" she trailed off.

"Perfect," he whispered, almost afraid of the words, that she wouldn't have felt the connection, that she would have had great sex but not felt how well they fit each other.

He was tense as he wondered whether she'd felt it, until she said, "Yeah, it truly was," that's when he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

His arm snaked around her and pulled her closer to him, he couldn't help noticing how well her body fit around his. His hand stroking her hair they cuddled, she put an arm around his chest, playing with his chest hair. Until they both fell into blissful sleep.

_Gossip Girl blast #3502:_

_A very much credible source just determined who our lucky lady under Chuck Bass was tonight, a Little Miss Proper Queen of the Upper East Side. The notorious playboy and her majesty were bound to meet, they do run in the same circles, who would have thought they would have meet over a steamy night at 1812? More importantly what will happen when their identities are revealed?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day, how lucky all of you are. Next chapter is the morning blast when Gossip Girl's blast makes the two lovers identities be know. What will happen? Only I know *wink*

-M


	4. Union

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me motivated. Plus I'm feeling really good about this story, the ideas just keep on flowing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl I'd have Fun Friday nights with Blake and Taylor, go to ball games with Chase and Penn, weekly coffee with Ed and Leighton. Since I do none of those things you're certain that I do not own Gossip Girl.

CHAPTER 4

Still basking in the afterglow of last night's encounters the lovers were cuddled together when their phones rang simultaneously. Groaning she rolled off of him and he sat straighter.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, hooking an arm underneath her and pulling her closer to him. Her head tilting up she stretched her neck to kiss him good morning.

"Morning," she responded, a smile on her lips.

"Ready for round two?" he asked playfully, he was surprised when she responded with hungry kisses. They were full on making out when her phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," he whispered into her mouth.

"Gladly," she responded. Soon enough the ringing stopped and they sighed relief, a few seconds afterwards it started ringing again. Groaning she rolled off the bed and searched her bag, which had been thrown to the floor as soon as they entered his apartment. She finally recovered her phone and checked the caller ID.

What could her bubbly blonde friend need at this time? It was barely 7 AM. Sighing again and throwing him a look apologizing she pressed 'Accept'.

"Please tell me it's not true!" the blonde screamed into her phone.

"God, Serena, it's barely seven what are you doing up this early?" she questioned. Just as she was on the phone he decided to take the opportunity to see if any business needed immediate attention or he could spend the day in bed with the mysterious brunette. He flipped his phone open and started scrolling through messages. Most were from his assistant, some from his father.

"Please tell me it's not true, B!" Serena, still screaming, said.

"What's not true, S?" she was impatient now.

"You didn't see the Gossip Girl blast?" how did her friend not know about this rumor, Serena thought.

"I was busy," she retorted quickly, now curious, "what blast, Serena?" At the same time, he was checking his messages when the well known Gossip Girl appeared in his notifications. So that's what had woken him, a Gossip Girl blast, out of curiosity he checked the blast.

_Gossip Girl blast #3517:_

_Morning Upper East Siders. Seems that last Friday night was wild, Katy Perry's single doesn't even begin to compare to what our prestigious group of socialites were up to. Heads rolled, claws came out, some drank too much, others not enough, we caught a cheater in the throws, a divorce on the horizon after a sexcapade with a pool boy, and yet in all the excitement we have yet to see Queen Blair Waldorf doing the walk of shame as she leaves Chuck Bass's suite. Maybe the sun's rays have yet to wake the sleeping lovers, if that's the case let me do the honors._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

"That you slept with him, B!" Serena was still yelling into the phone.

"Slept with who?" she was getting impatient.

"Chuck Bass, Blair! The blast, it said you slept with him!" Serena finally got the news out. At the same moment he finished reading the blast and turned his face to look at her, their eyes locked.

"I have to go, S," and without further warning hung up on Serena.

Eyes still locked with his she took a step closer to him. "So," she started saying, "you're Chuck Bass, notorious playboy".

"And you're Blair Waldorf, reigning Queen of the Upper East Side," he responded without missing a beat.

He got off the bed, and Chuck noticed that Blair blushed seeing that he was stark naked under the covers. Yet, he got up and pulled some boxers on and then his robe. Realizing that Chuck was naked, Blair soon realized she was as well and felt embarrassed. She tried pulling the covers free. "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful," he said as he took one of his shirts and handed it over to her, she blushed slightly. He thought she would feel more comfortable with his shirt seeing the other robe had been used by one night conquests, hookers, and god remembers who else.

"We should have introduced ourselves last night," she said as she pulled his shirt on and began buttoning it. She was beginning to regret this night of amazing love mak- no, no, sex, she reminded herself, this was Chuck Bass, the one person on the planet incapable of love.

"We were bound to meet, we do run in the same circles," he was afraid that she would regret last night, and he was afraid of being afraid of that.

"Well, yes, but, not at a club where certain advances made led to.." she couldn't finish the sentence, shame filing her.

"A night of the hottest sex?" Chuck asked incredulously. After a long pause, he continued, "I don't regret it," he stated matter-of-factly as he looked at the ground.

"Really?" she asked incredulous, "Me neither," she said and his eyes turned towards hers, eyes full of unknown hope.

"So how about that round two you mentioned?" Blair shrugged trying to seem nonchalant, when in reality two voices in her head were battling. The voice that thought this night should happen on a regular basis and the other voice was telling her that this was a mistake and that she should run, get out. Her mind weighed the choices and she quickly decided to shut the scared, regretful voice out.

He never answered her, instead he took three long steps which felt like an eternity but were just a few seconds and took her mouth with his. The robe he wore was soon on the ground, the shirt, and his boxers soon joined it. Their bodies soon joined as one, afterwards they lay together, cuddling in the afterglow, then went for round three, cuddled, and ordered food up. They spent the entire day enjoying in nothing but each other's company.

They were sitting on the couch, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's (her choice), while eating leftovers from their morning spread. She was sitting on his lap, dressed in his shirt, and he was wearing nothing but boxers. Chuck was thinking about something, Blair could feel it, yet she wouldn't know what it was until he told her, she wouldn't risk losing this, whatever this was, for being nosy. So instead she just cuddled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms hugging her closer to him. Meanwhile Chuck was thinking of what this meant, he had a strict one night stand rule for girls, and yet, when he looked at Blair and thought about everything that had happened less than 24 hours ago, the thought of losing her, or kicking her out made his stomach hurt.

Before his mind could talk his heart out of what he was about to do he reached for the remote and turned the TV off, earning himself a glare from Blair. She was about to protest to stopping the movie when the look on his face said that she should keep quiet, so she did, and Chuck began to speak.

"Blair, listen," oh no, he was going to kick her out, wait, why did she care, this is what he did, what he always did, "you probably know my reputation from Gossip Girl." He stopped, looking at her, but she wasn't planning on moving or doing anything for that matter until she knew for sure she was being kicked out, he took her silence as an incentive to continue speaking. "The thing is, I do have a reputation, and I'm known for kicking girls out before the night is over," he made a pause, unsure of his next words, "but, with you-" he trailed off. She still wouldn't budge, she sat on his lap in pure silence, eyes staring at him. "You make me feel like I've never felt before," her eyes widened in surprise, "you're the first girl that I don't want to kick out, that I actually want to stay in bed with all day." She was more than surprised at his statement, who knew Chuck Bass had a heart.

"I feel the same way about you," Blair, frightened about what the words meant, said. She barely got to finish her sentence when his mouth was on hers, it wasn't passionate like their earlier kisses, this kiss contained sweetness and tenderness, something even Chuck thought he wasn't capable of.

"But-" she began to say, into his mouth, the second he heard the word he pulled back, hurt in his eyes, a coldness that hadn't been there their entire night. "No, no, no, no," she said as her hand raised to caress his jaw, "it's not a bad but, don't put your mask on," she gave him a light kiss and he seemed to soften, although the mask was still there, afraid of her next words. She proceeded with caution, "I want to be with you, Chuck, I do, I really do," his eyes were still slightly cold, "we both have a reputation to uphold," after a pause she continued, "maybe, we could keep this a secret, until we know if it goes somewhere."

His mask was still on, and she couldn't help but feel angry at herself for making him put the wall between them. He thought about it a moment, and he realized she was right. Chuck Bass, New York's playboy, caught in a relationship with the Queen herself would mean instant social death, for both of them. Chuck Bass, tied down, no more wild parties, no instant buzz for Bass Industries, the only thing that would keep him tied down was his job, and he was still fighting to be respected in the office, but at BI, they respected him because he was a playboy, because he had fun, and was wild and would show up the next day to work on time, in a perfectly tailored suit and composed. If he became tied down by Blair Waldorf, all that respect would go out the window, he would have to start from scratch and that prospect made his head ache.

"Fine, Waldorf," he finally answered her, and she beamed an award winning smile at him, "we keep this to ourselves, for now," and he kissed her, long and deep.

_Gossip Girl blast #3629:_

_It's getting dark out Upper East Siders, and the lovers in room 1812 have yet to come out. No one's seen B since her disappearance last night, and Chuck's usual call girls were cancelled. An epic Friday's tale soon turned into a weekend affair, what will happen? Only time will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: So another chapter, R&R! Next chapter will hold pure fluff as they get to know each other. I'm thinking that Nate and Blair are exes and it didn't end well, make a bit of drama on the UES. I don't know, what do you think about that? Anything else that could stir drama? Comments and suggestions are always appreciated.

-M


	5. Perjury

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: I see you, you silent readers, those who keep to themselves, enjoying seeing authors beg and beg for reviews. So, if you're one of those silent readers, review, please, see? I'm begging, I love to see your reviews because I love the feedback, good or bad, it doesn't matter I appreciate it and grow as an author everyday because of it. So, yes, I'm begging, review please. Thanks and enjoy another chapter :) Oh another thing, Crazy, Stupid, Love quote I stole, let's see who notices.

Disclaimer: Nothing clever comes to mind, so I'll get to the point, I do not own Gossip Girl, though the story is mine.

CHAPTER 5

Much like Saturday, Sunday was spent in Chuck Bass's suite at the Empire. Blair had called Dorota and told her she was staying at Serena's all weekend so that her over protective maid, whom she adored, would be at ease. Chuck on the other hand called the front desk and ask they weren't interrupted unless they ordered room service. Chuck then made a call to his blonde friend, Nathaniel, to cancel his previously arranged plans. Once they were clear to finish the weekend off together Chuck and Blair sat back down on the couch, she was on his lap, and finished watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. Which had been paused, yesterday, after their agreement led to hot sex which had them bed ridden the rest of the afternoon and night.

Once the credits started rolling, Blair sighed with content, this was her favorite movie of all time, as Blair watched the credits roll through Chuck noticed the small things she did. Like how she looked at the credits in awe when Audrey Hepburn's name appeared, how she was wrapped around him, how well his much-too-big shirt fit her, and just how beautiful she was. Chuck shook those thoughts out of his head, what was he thinking? This wasn't usual Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass had no feelings, Chuck Bass was cold, Chuck Bass didn't know or feel love. What scared Chuck the most was that he questioned these thoughts, could he have feelings? Could he love?

The TV went dark and with that Blair leaned to the coffee table, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off for good. She turned back to him, a glow in her eyes, and suddenly she wasn't sitting on his lap anymore, she was straddling him, and kissing him. He reacted, moving his hands to her lower back and pushing her closer to him as the kiss deepened, she was the one to pull away.

"Why'd you stop?" Chuck said in a mock voice, imitating the one she had done in the limo.

"Nothing," she said as she stared into his brown pools, "just wanted to stare at your eyes." He smiled, a true genuine smile, he knew that they had to test this out before they could become a true couple, holding hands and going to the movies. Chuck also knew that for the oddest reason, he wished nothing more than for that to come true.

Staring at her eyes, he found the courage to speak, he knew that they needed to get to know each other. His voice cracked a little as he tried to get the words out, "Will… you- um- will you, ask me a personal question?" He felt foolish, he just opened up a world of hurt, this girl, no, woman had the power to hurt him like no one had ever had.

Her eyes lit up at his question, she wanted to know more about him and hoped he felt the same for her, "Okay, what are your parents like?"

"I never met my mom," he answered truthfully, "it's my fault she's dead, she died giving birth to me, and my father never let me forget that I was the cause of her death. In truth, he's cold, calculating, and always expects the worst from me, even when I do something good, it's not good enough." He couldn't bring himself to look at her eyes, he wondered if she would pity him. Instead, with her hand, she tilted his head upwards, to meet her gaze.

Her eyes were not filled with pity but understanding, she knew what it felt like to not be good enough, to be wrong in every way possible, and feel the need of lashing out because of it. She kissed him tenderly and then spoke, "I know what it's like. And it wasn't your fault Chuck, you must know that."

"How could someone so perfect feel what it's like to not be good enough?" he asked dropping the topic of his mother's death.

"I'm not perfect," she said coldly.

"To me you seem so"

"To society, to outsiders, I put up a cover, your mask hides your feelings, mine hides the truth of imperfection" she paused, then continued, "to my mother I'm always in the wrong, everything I do is wrong and in every possible way. She constantly compares me to Serena, and I never feel good enough for her."

She was the one not meeting his gaze now, and just as she had, with his hand he tilted her head so their eyes could meet once again, and he kissed her. "I want to know you," he stated, "everything about you, the good, the bad, I want to give us a real chance." She made his stomach feel weird, last night, he couldn't fall asleep, when he closed his eyes all he saw was her, he'd much rather just watch her sleep as his mind was filled with thoughts of their future. This Chuck Bass scared him as nothing else had, and yet, no drug dealer, hit man, not even his father could ignite the fear that he felt when he thought about losing her, and that's what urged him to continue.

"You won't be able to handle it, I'll send you running towards the hills."

"I promise I won't." As he said that, she slid off his lap, and sat next to him, her hand intertwined with his.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions, but we make a pact," Blair said, fear still inside of her.

"A pact?"

"Yes, a pact. One where we'll actually listen to each other, honesty in our answers, you can't back down from a question, and no believing Gossip Girl, because we both know how she can twist words."

"I'll agree to those terms, and add in the mix a recap of old Gossip Girl blasts, that need to be explained."

"I say we seal the deal with a kiss," she said smiling. It was weird how lighthearted and free she could be with Chuck, it felt odd, but in a good way. It was the unexpected and Blair didn't like that, she liked being in control, however, not knowing sent a thrill through her body that she very much feared.

He leaned towards her, hands still holding each other, and gave her a kiss, which threatened to turn passionate had he not pulled away. "You start, Princess, ask me anything."

She thought about it for a moment, "What's with all the womanizing and booze?" There wasn't judgment in her voice, just curiosity.

"My father never expected anything but the worst from me, and whenever I did good, it always fell short, somewhere along the way I stopped trying. I gave in to alcohol and women, things I thought could take the pain away." There was a pause, "They never did."

She nodded and gave his hand a light squeeze, showing her support. "Now you ask me."

"Now I ask you," repeating her words while he pondered what to ask, "What did you do? About your mother, I mean. What did you do when she said you weren't good enough? I used to womanize and drink, what did you to relieve the stress of it all?"

"I- um-" her voice cracking, "next question?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "I think someone here decided we needed a pact, I can see why." Then he squeezed her hand, just like she had, giving her the strength to continue.

"When, um, when my mother said I wasn't good enough, or pointed out a flaw, I just, I felt so worthless. Eventually I found a way to relieve my stress, it was, uh, an easy fix, if you will. But, nothing was easy, not since it started, and certainly not one day after it stopped. I was," she breathed out, not being able to continue, the words, the hard reality too horrible to be deliberately put into words.

"Blair," when Chuck said her name, Blair could've sworn that shivers ran through her entire body, who knew a word, would have so much potential coming from one man. "Blair, look at me," her gaze following his demands against her will. "Nothing you say could scare me away, if this is what you thought I couldn't handle, I'm telling you that I can handle it, I've done so much worse, been so much worse than anything you could ever do. I'm not running away from us."

"I was, I, used to make myself sick. When my mom used to make comments about me, about all my insecurities and my imperfections, I, I thought throwing up could make me feel better, it never did."

Understanding passed through them, a silence filled with knowledge of what their lives were really like. They understood each other like no one else ever had, not even their best friends. Chuck could feel it, Blair could feel it, and they were both scared, frightened of what could be, how much they could love each other, and the hurt that it could cause them if something went wrong.

"See, I'm still here, and I don't see any hills," Chucks said, a small smile on his lips, "I told you I could handle it. More than anything, I'm glad it stopped."

"What about your alcohol and women? Did they stop?"

"They could"

An unspoken agreement passed between them at the moment, she stayed and tried this relationship, or whatever it was, out and he'd stay faithful and good. A ding interrupted their thoughts, the elevator had arrived with a mysterious guest. Whoever it was had been able to avoid the warnings the front desk had sent them, after all they had clear instructions to not let anyone through. Chuck got up from the couch to greet whoever it was and to politely kick them out.

"Nathaniel," Chuck's smoky voice echoed off the walls.

Nate, his blonde best friend, ignored Chuck and kept walking, in search of something, he entered Chuck's room, walked back to the hallway only to make beeline for the guest room, Nate went back out to the hallway, furious for some reason.

"Where is she?" Nate yelled.

Blair's blood ran cold the second she heard his voice, what was he doing here? Why did he have to be here? She couldn't hide it any longer, her past would come back to haunt her, and today seemed to be filled with blasts from the past. So, with all the pride and courage she had, she lifted herself from the couch and walked to the hallway.

"Who? Nathaniel, who?" Chuck said, his tone calm.

"The bitch that ruined my life!" Nate was still yelling, "Blair Waldorf!"

Chuck didn't know what to think. Was the girl that he couldn't stop thinking about, the same girl who did all of those horrible things to Nate? Who ruined his life? He refused to believe that. At that moment she appeared at the end of the hallway, Chuck's head turned towards her, eyes filled with question, the mask of coldness in his eyes protecting him.

Nate began yelling at Blair, then switching gears and yelling at Chuck, wondering how his friend could do this to him, how he had let her into his suite, betrayal was all Nate felt, and he soon exited the apartment, still yelling and screaming. Through the whole ordeal, the whole time Chuck and Blair's gazes never left each other, their eyes in a staring contest. When Nate finally left the suite, Blair began to speak, three words, "I can explain," she said, trying to keep her voice stable, and yet it came out as a plea.

"I'd like to see you try," was all Chuck said as he motioned for her to enter his room.

_Gossip Girl blast #3801:_

_Word is, Nathaniel Archibald, Playboy's best friend entered and left the Bass cave in less than twenty minutes, storming off suddenly. I hear he crossed the bridge after his encounter with Bass and an old lover that ruined his life. Oh Chuck? Did you not hear? Blair's not as pristine as she seems, she's certainly has less heart than Chuck Bass. Now what could N be doing in, urgh, Brooklyn? _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: I'm giving them this one weekend, one perfect weekend, just the two of them. Right before their worlds come crashing down and take them down with it. I'm also pairing Dan/Serena and Nate/Jenny. Please don't hate me for it :)

-M


	6. Truth

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: I'll do a 30 second dance party in my room if you guys review :) Anyway, a new chapter, filled with drama, took me a while, and thanks to all of you awesome people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Gossip Girl, but Chuck Bass is mine, all mine, at least in my head *sigh*

CHAPTER 6

Blair entered Chuck's room and he followed behind her, she took a seat on the bed, but Chuck wouldn't risk it, so he promptly pulled a chair from his desk and sat down facing her. Blair couldn't find the words to explain. Everything had been so right, so perfect, hadn't he said that last night? And then one Gossip Girl blast, and one angry ex later her world was already starting to fall to pieces.

Chuck's eyes were cold as ice. He'd put up a strong mask, the one he used for when his father was disappointed in him. Chuck had already shared too much with this girl, and yes, he was calling her this girl because the things he really wanted to call her would title him a sailor in any country. He stared at her, eyes blank, face unreadable, waiting for something, anything, that could explain everything his best friend had been though.

"Where do I start?" she finally began.

"At the beginning," he said, no emotion in his voice. His words as cold as his stare.

"Funny," she retorted, sarcasm clear in her voice.

There was an awkward pause, the air felt stressed, things had gone from comfortable and loving to cold and awkward. After what felt like forever Blair finally spoke up, "I never meant for it to happen."

"Really, Blair, really?" the sarcasm evident in his voice. "So, let me get this straight, Nate has spent the last two months trying to get his life back together after this mysterious woman shredded his life, family, and business into small pieces and left him without hope of ever putting it back together."

"I didn't intend for it to turn out this way," she finally got a word in.

"So breaking his family apart, putting them against each other in an epic war, publicly humiliating him, dropping his net worth, making him lose millions, and getting the board at the Spectator on his case, was all… what? An accident? I find that hard to believe."

"Well it was, an accident" her voice sounded small.

"Somehow I don't believe that," his words still cold and harsh, "I want you out. Out of my apartment and my life."

Blair got up from the bed, no complaints, what could she say after all. She walked towards the chair which held Friday's dress, she took his shirt off and slipped the dress on, her bare back turned towards Chuck. Before she left the room, she turned to face Chuck once more, his head was in his hands, eyes closed and facing his lap. She cleared her throat, getting his attention. He looked up, their eyes locked once more.

"We made a pact, Chuck." And with that Blair Waldorf turned and walked out of Chuck's room, heading to the living room to grab her purse.

Chuck's mind was going at full speed, working out the kinks in his plan. He got up from the chair, hoping to find Blair still in his suite. Chuck walked out of his room, and headed towards the living room, he was surprised when he found she was still here, he'd thought she would get out of here as fast as humanly possible. He walked towards the bar and poured himself a drink.

She felt him enter the living room, she heard him when the glass clicked and he poured his scotch, she wasn't expecting him to talk, so when he did, she was surprised. Blair had been picking up the items that had been in her purse and had scattered on the floor, she was still looking for her lipstick when he spoke.

"Blair," he said.

She turned to face him, brown meeting brown, staring into each other's souls, she waited for him to continue.

"We made a pact," he finally said.

"We made a pact," she repeated, softer.

Drink in hand he raised it as a sign for her to explain.

"I was nineteen," she stated.

"You were nineteen…" his voice urging her to continue.

"When I met Nathaniel Archibald. It was November, I remember because it was around the same time my childhood boyfriend Carter Baizen broke up with me. The night after that scum, Baizen, broke up with me my mother hosted an event, if I remember correctly the theme had been Black, White, and Red, she didn't even have an occasion, she had just decided to host an event for no reason whatsoever. On any other day I wouldn't have minded the socializing, but I was still hurt, and was forced to attend."

"That's the night I met Nate. I was drinking on my balcony and he'd gotten bored of the party, we ended up talking the entire night. We saw each other more frequently, and well the rest is history. He asked me out, we dated, I met the family, and a year later he proposed. We were engaged and about to tell his family at the Vanderbilt reunion weekend up at his grandfather's country house."

"I guess it was a wrong place, wrong time kind of thing when I was rounding a corner of the house and heard a conversation I wasn't supposed to. Maureen and William, Nate's grandfather were talking, they were talking about Nate's future, so I eavesdropped."

_Maureen looked flustered as William spoke in a whisper._

"_We'll get him there, we can get him into office" William's face was dead serious. "And once we do…" he trailed off._

"_He gets into an accident" as Maureen said the word accident she made air quotes. "Tripp steps in to help his cousin in need…"_

"… _and we have control of the entire state of New York," William finished for her. A mischievous grin spread across both their faces as they stared into each other's eyes._

"_This will work," Maureen finally stated._

"_It has to," William said, "if it doesn't then the Buckleys, well we know what will happen."_

"_Yeah, of course I know, they take control, they blacklist us from any political parties, make a move to take us out of New York, for good, and we both know, they'll do it." Maureen's flustered face was replaced by one of confidence, they had this in the bag._

_Blair heard their footsteps as they retreated to their prospective rooms, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She had to tell Nate. He had to know._

"I told Nate what I'd heard," Blair finished telling her memory. "He didn't believe me at first, but then, he talked to William, and the truth came out. Tripp didn't even know what Maureen had been planning behind his back. This. It started slowly tearing the family apart. Everyone was forced to pick sides, William or Nate, and we all know who everyone picked."

"They picked William, and left Nate in the dust," Chuck finally spoke.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

"He lost all the money he would ever inherit. He lost his family. He lost everything. He even lost you, he was so angry at you." Blair felt a shiver run up her spine as he said the words.

He lifted his gaze from the floor and looked her in the eyes, brown staring into brown, "You were trying to help."

"I was trying to help."

"It backfired."

"That it did."

"Why did he never tell me any of this?" Chuck moved focus from Blair onto Nate.

"Why do you think? His family turning on him? His own blood? He was ashamed, and scared, and well, I didn't help matters. I pushed him to talk to them, to work things out. I only made things worse. Plus the media didn't help, they were on the Vanderbilt's case 24/7 it was a wonder how the family feud never got out. As far as New York knows Nate did something unforgivable and was ejected from the family."

There was a pregnant pause, the silence in the room causing tension.

Chuck pushed himself off the bar where he was casually leaning and moved towards where Blair was standing and before she even registered what happened he was kissing her. It was fast and passionate and it was over too quick for Blair's taste. Chuck pressed his forehead against hers, and he whispered something.

"Get out."

And that she did.

_Gossip Girl blast #3871:_

_Well, well, well. Our reigning queen is finally seen in broad daylight. What happened sweetie? Didn't you hear? It's bros before hoes. Meanwhile, across the bridge two blondes find themselves seeking the comfort of the Humphrey clan. Poor them, didn't they hear? It's chili and Jenga night._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: So I took forever to write this, but my Spring Break just started and I'm feeling hopeful, I'll be updating my FRIENDS story too. Review kiddies, I have a few ideas and I plan on using my break for good.

-M


	7. Allocation

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: Sorry if I've taken long, some plot kinks took me a while to figure out but I think I'm good. Today we start off with a little Nenny and Derena, then we move on to our beloved Chair. I don't know if I've mentioned this but the story takes place when they're in college. Blair, Dan, Nate, Serena, and Chuck are 25 and Jenny is 23. High school is beyond over. Blair works at Waldorf with her mother, readying her grooming for CEO. Serena is an event planner, who might still be a little crazed. Dan is a writer. Nate works at the Spectator, trying to pull through after he lost everything. Jenny and Chuck never happened so she's actually a friend of Blair and works at Waldorf where she has her own line. Chuck works for his (very much alive) father as a Junior Executive being groomed for CEO.

QUESTIONS ANSWERED:

**geminigurl89**: Chuck kicked Blair out in the end because of a lot of reasons, he never learned to love, not really, the whole concept was foreign to him so the whole, he could love part was scary to him. Then he found out Blair had ruined Nate's life, even if it was by accident, she ruined him that scared him even more. Then Nate barged in and yelled betrayal and treason to Chuck. In the end he chose Nate, his lifetime friend, over a concept that scared him. I hope this cleared it up even a little bit. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl we would have always had more time for Chair, and Dair would not have existed, I mean, Dair? Seriously? Were all Gossip Girl writers having a stroke when they thought of that?

CHAPTER 7

While Chuck and Blair fought, Nate crossed the bridge and entered Brooklyn.

Jenny was sitting in her desk coming up with new designs, the loft was empty, her father out on a date and Dan with Serena. She always found these quiet times of peace to be where she found the most inspiration. Staring at a blank page, her frustration seeping through her pores she angrily got up and walked into the kitchen for a drink when incessant knocking could be heard.

She casually put the soda on the kitchen counter and slowly walked towards the door, but the knocking kept getting louder, as if the person behind the door was getting impatient. Speeding up, Jenny opened the door to find Nate with messy hair and a crazed look in his eyes. Without a word she stepped over to let him into the apartment. He silently thanked her and went to sit on the couch.

"Dan's not here," she told him coldly.

"I didn't come for him," it was the truth. Of all the girls Nate had ever been with, Jenny was the only one who really understood him, who listened to his problems and actually genuinely cared for him. And he had been a fool.

"Nate. Why are you here?" Her face didn't betray her, any mixed feelings she might be having, she wasn't showing them.

Nate slowly stood up, and walked towards her. She tried to not move, to show that she didn't care for him, that his proximity didn't make her weak in the knees. "I'm here for you," he said and kissed her passionately.

She broke the kiss and soon came to her senses. "I think you should go," she said walking back to her room. As she walked and fought the urge to look behind her, Nate said something that made her turn to face him.

"I'm going to fight for you Jenny Humphrey. I made a mistake. I lied to you. But most importantly, I let you go. That won't happen again." And with that Nate was gone, Jenny left in shock staring at the spot where he'd been standing.

XOXO

Dan and Serena were going out on their second date, they'd met on Saturday as Serena walked out of the Palace and bumped into Dan. He'd joked about her walk of shame and asked to walk her home, she on the other hand couldn't ignore the way he smiled and how he seemed like a nice guy, for a change. They'd instantly clicked and he'd soon asked her out on a date. Now on their second date, Serena could really see this relationship going somewhere.

Breakfast was put aside, hell, the menu was put aside as they made out in a booth at the restaurant. When the waitress appeared, she cleared her throat. Serena, giddy with love, grabbed the menus and glanced back, "We'll have one Croque Monseieur" she paid little attention to the waitress with hopes of resuming her morning with Dan.

"Just one?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, we're going to share," Dan said.

That's when the waitress peered over to get a better look at the man speaking, "Dan?" she said incredulously.

He extended his neck, trying to get a better look at the waitress. "Vanessa? Ha! What're you doing here? Weren't you in Vermont with your parents?"

"Yeah, I just moved in with my sister"

"Wow. It's been forever."

"Yeah"

Serena cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vanessa this is Serena, my-" Dan began.

"I'm his girlfriend," Serena said cheerfully as she extended her hand towards Vanessa, "pleasure"

"Yeah, you too," Vanessa said coldly, "I'm gonna go put your order in."

As Vanessa began to walk away, she quickly turned around, "Let's get together later, Dan"

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that." Dan said as a wide smile spread Vanessa's features.

"Yeah, ok" a small smile still adorning her face, Vanessa left.

Dan, however, unfazed by Vanessa, turned to face Serena once more, "So my girlfriend, huh?"

Serena smiled. "Just protecting what's mine," she said half joking, half serious.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Dan smiled as they kissed and resumed their breakfast date.

XOXO

An hour later Serena was in her elevator on her way up to their penthouse. The elevator dinged her arrival and she dashed towards her room. Before she entered her haven she heard weeping coming through the door. She almost broke the door in as she quickly pushed it open to find a crying Blair on her bed. Her mamma bear instinct took over and she rushed to Blair's side and hugged her.

"Shhhh, shhhh," she was holding Blair now, "Blair, what happened?"

"I just, I," and that's all Blair could say as she crumbled and gave into the tears again. All Serena could do was wait until the tears slowed and Blair calmed. Soon Blair's cries had become small hiccups and ultimately they stopped. Blair sat up, wiped the tears with the palm of her hand.

Blair began, "It was perfect," she took a breath, "it was perfect, and I ruined it."

And just like that she succumbed to the tears again as her body violently shook under Serena's arms.

_Gossip Girl blast #3900:_

_The Queen of Manhattan entered the van der Woodsen household holding back tears, poor B. The Ice Queen turned down her lying White Knight, again. Our Sunshine Barbie threw daggers at a Brooklyn Ragdoll and caught herself a man, even if he is a Cabbage Patch. And the Devil? Word is he's stuck in his own personal hell._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: Plot twist: There's a Bass-Humphrey clan. I personally thought it was a nice touch, and I like Jenny, though tons of people hate her, so in this story I'm making her nice, and Chuck's sister so no funny stuff between them. Besides I doubt many people though of the Bass-Humphreys and I don't know, it intrigues me. R&R please! Thanks for reading!

-M


	8. Family

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: I'm having inspiration breakthrough and writing while I still have ideas left in my head. This is the third chapter I've written today, and I'm hoping for more. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl isn't mine, not yet at least.

CHAPTER 8

Jenny changed into a more appropriate outfit before she headed in New York, she needed to find her brother and figure out what Nate had been doing at the loft. She changed into a short black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and made her already long legs seem longer, she grabbed her favorite pair of black Louboutains, the ones with spikes on them, and headed out. As she hailed a cab, she remembered when their parents broke the news of their engagement to them.

_Dan, Jenny, and Chuck Bass had been sitting in the living room at the loft. Chuck was squirming, clearly uncomfortable with a different setting. Chuck and Dan were about thirteen years old, Jenny was eleven and their parents came in together. Alison had just cooked a meal while Bart had faked helping. Carrying the pot roast into the dining room, Bart asked all the kids to move to the table. _

_As soon as they all sat down, Bart held Alison's hand over the dining room table and they announced they were getting married. Dan's mouth hung open, Jenny was speechless and Chuck just smirked. _

_The marriage had lasted until this very day, more than what anyone could have ever thought, considering they Bass-Humphrey clan wasn't exactly a match made in heaven. Yet, Bart's persistence to make it work, and Alison's firm hand when it came to her husband's past indiscretions led them to a dysfunctional but working marriage._

_Dan and Chuck hated each other's guts but they learned to co-exist, and Jenny would never tell anyone but they both secretly admired each other and that led to a friendship as dysfunctional as their parent's marriage. Chuck and Jenny meanwhile were fast friends. Chuck was part of the world Jenny's mom married into and Jenny always had a rebellious soul hidden under her halo of blonde hair. Chuck introduced her to the world she longed to be a part of, he was to thank for her Waldorf internship which led to more. Of course, Dan didn't approve of how Chuck and Jenny lived their lives but it didn't really matter because in the end, they were all family._

Jenny was still living in the past when the cab came to a sudden stop. She paid the driver, gave her thanks, and opened the door. Closing it behind her she stared at the building. The Empire was definitely one of the most coveted buildings in New York, and with that last thought as she entered. The doorman greeted her by name, the concierge caught up with her as she walked and engaged her in conversation.

"Miss Humphrey-Bass?" the concierge asked.

"Good afternoon Jimmy,"

"Good afternoon Miss,"

"Any messages?"

"None, shall we have them send food up to your suite?"

"Send me a bottle of scotch, and tell room service to let themselves in, I'll be at 1812, a while."

"Yes, Miss,"

Jenny entered the elevator and pressed the floor 18, punched in the code and waited, as soon as the doors opened she stepped out. She breathed the smell the Empire in as she looked at the four doors that lined the long passageway. "Ahh, the family floor," she whispered to herself.

Jenny walked the entire hallway and knocked on the last door, Chuck's suite, 1812. As she waited outside the door for what felt like an eternity she wondered why she hadn't taken the private elevator, the one that opened up to his room, she quickly dismissed the idea due to accidental run ins on Chuck and his latest conquest. A few minutes later, shuffling could be heard through the door and the door was thrown open.

The smell of scotch quickly reached Jenny, though she didn't mind it, it was her signature drink as much as it was Chuck's. "Sis," he drew out the word, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She pushed him aside and stepped into 1812, "Chuck," she said with disappointment.

"Jennifer."

"Why are you drunk, Chuck?"

"Why aren't you?"

"It'd been almost a year since I've seen you this bad. What happened Chuck?" Jenny said as she started moving around the suite, finding the alcohol and taking it to the sink.

"I'm in love with the wrong girl," Chuck said, Jenny opened the bottles, one by one. Jenny would never say it, but when her brother was drunk she appreciated him in a different way, he couldn't lie when drunk. Just right now she thought, Chuck Bass would've never admitted to being in love with anyone had he been sober.

"You met a girl," Jenny said, incredulous to the idea that a girl had him worked up, she poured the bottles into the drain. "Was she at least pretty?"

"Hmph? Huh. Oh yeah, Jenny, she was beautiful," Jenny was fighting back giggles. She'd seen all of Chuck's drunk personalities, but sappy, in love, drunk Chuck was a new one.

"Well what happened to her?" She washed her hands clean of the alcohol and gathered the bottles to put them in the trash.

"She messed up," then Chuck mumbled something incoherent.

"We all mess up, Chuck," Jenny's thoughts drifted to Nate, she shook her head.

"Mmmhhhmhhh, see Jennifer, that is were you are competeley, competel, comple, urgh"

"Completely" Jenny said as she walked to the door, ready to go to 1809, her suite. She'd check on Chuck in the morning.

"Yes! Completely wrong, Blair Waldorf doesn't mess up" Jenny spun around so fast she got dizzy.

"Blair Waldorf?" She asked Chuck, but too late, he had passed out.

Jenny practically ran out of the room, she pulled her cellphone from her bag as she headed out the door of 1812 and walked the hallway back to the elevator.

The phone rang once, twice, "Come on, come on, pick up," it rang a third time and finally someone picked up.

"Blair?" Jenny asked.

"No, Serena here, Blair's asleep. Who is this?"

"I'm Jenny, one of Blair's friends at Waldorf, listen, I need to talk to her, urgently. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, we're at 300 East 55th Street, the penthouse, I'll tell someone to let you up."

"Thank you"

Both girls hung up. Serena looked over to Blair's sleeping form and decided to wait by the elevator for this mystery girl.

The elevator dinged and Serena, who was seated on the couch, stood up. The first thing she saw was the platinum blonde short hair, soon followed the bright blue eyes, then her fashionable outfit. Serena extended her hand towards Jenny.

"Hi, I'm Serena van der Woodsen" she stated in her usual light-hearted tone.

"Jennifer Humphrey, but people call me Jenny," she stretched her hand and met Serena's, they shook and smiled.

"So what do you-" Serena began.

"Wait, the same Serena that-" Jenny began.

And both girls laughed after realizing they'd been talking over each other, the tension of the room was broken and they both relaxed a little.

"You go first" they said in unison and laughed again.

"Really, go ahead" Serena said with a smile that brightened her face.

"Right," Jenny laughed, "I was about to say, the same Serena that my brother is seeing?"

"Your brother's Dan?" Serena exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged," Jenny said, raising her hands.

They laughed again, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Scotch would be nice," Jenny answered, but after seeing Serena's shocked expression felt the need to explain as they walked over to the cabinet that contained the alcohol.

"My other brother, he, well, he introduced me to your world, and. I, do, not, know how to explain this," Jenny exclaimed breaking the words almost as if speaking to herself, she then laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, my grandmother is a wasp, alcohol is like water to her. It seemed weird though, you seem young. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three"

"Not so young"

"Not at all" The girls laughed again. Both of their easy-going personalities got along and soon they found themselves on the couch telling stories and becoming fast friends.

XOXO

Blair was woken up by laughter, as she opened her eyes she realized the setting was unfamiliar, until her mind woke up more and she remembered she was in Serena's room. Lifting her sore limbs from the bed she made her way outside, following the laughter. As she turned a corner she saw two blondes, drinks in hand, laughing.

"And the husband was the worst!" Jenny stated as both she and Serena erupted in laughter.

"Oh my God, Jenny! I think I'm crying of laughter" Serena said, as she wiped her tears.

Blair stared at the scene for a few more seconds and decided to make her presence known. She stepped into the light and both blonde girls turned to look at her. Serena stood up from the couch, dropped the martini glass on the coffee table and walked towards Blair and hugged her. Blair hugged back. Serena grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. Serena resumed her spot and Blair sat in a chair facing the couch.

"Jenny," Blair said, nodding to the girl.

"Hey Blair" Jenny replied nonchalantly as they stared at each other, though they were friends, their relationship was strained.

"So how do you two know each other?" Serena said taking a sip from her martini and watching the scene unfold between the two.

As if her voice had broken some type of spell, Blair began to speak.

"It's a long story," Blair said.

"We have time," Serena answered intrigued.

Blair turned to Jenny, "Do you wanna start? Or shall I?"

"I'll start," Jenny said, she looked at Serena, "Once upon a time I met a boy, hair as gold as the sun, and he whisked me away, made me fall in love with him. Professed his love for me in romantic gestures. We were in love, it was all a lie, of course."

"Naturally." Blair stated, "My story begins pretty much the same way, only I knew this boy for a longer time, and he proposed."

Serena gasped silently. She understood.

"He was cheating on you," Serena said, "both of you."

"With each other," Jenny finished for Serena, "yes he was. As soon as I realized, after all how could I not see his face splashed over page six with Blair. I broke it off."

"I broke it off too, but for different reasons. A few days later, Jenny came to see me," Blair said.

"I told her what he'd done," said Jenny.

"I believed her."

"My brother got me a job at Waldorf."

"We ran into each other."

"The rest is-" Jenny began.

"History" Blair finished for Jenny.

"How did Dan get you a job at Waldorf?" Serena said, obviously stuck on the only part that seemed remotely related to Dan.

"Dan?" Blair questioned.

"One of my brothers, currently dating Serena." said Jenny clearing things up. "And actually my other brother got me the job."

"Oh," a clearly disappointed Serena said.

"And as to how he got me the job, well, nothing's impossible if you're Bart Bass's son," Jenny was staring at Blair, looking for her reaction to the Bass name.

Serena concerned looked over at Blair. Blair meanwhile, had jerked her head up at the mention of Bass and locked eyes with Jenny.

Blair seemed unable to move she was staring at Jenny, so Serena helped, "Bart Bass?"

Jenny nodded her head. "Bart Bass, my step-father, married my mom such a long time ago. I mean, we all grew up together. Me, Dan, and Chuck" she said emphasizing Chuck's name.

Blair gulped.

"I mean," Jenny continued, without breaking eye contact with Blair, "I know Dan is my brother by blood, but sometimes I just relate to Chuck so much more."

"Hence the scotch," Serena connected the dots.

"Yes, the scotch, my brother and I's favorite drink." She grabbed her tumbler and drank what she had left of it in one gulp.

"Today I walked into his suite and found him drunk, something he hadn't been in a long time." Jenny's eyes had gone cold, and her voice was equally as chilling as Chuck's, though they weren't blood, Blair could see the resemblance between Jenny and Chuck. "He was professing his love for this one girl who made a mistake so big that the only way he seemed to overlook it, was in the haze of alcohol." She stood up.

"My brother hasn't been drunk since his high school days, and we all know that was a long time ago. He took responsibility at Bass Industries seriously. He didn't want to feel like he was more of a failure, my horrid step-father took care of that, so he stepped up. He didn't allow himself more than four drinks anywhere he went. He composed himself, but kept an image. He appeared to have more fun than what he did because that's how he earned respect at BI. He was the boss' kid who went home drunk and came in to work early. That doesn't happen. It was a cover."

"His high school years were his dark years. And today, when I walked into his suite, I saw the old Chuck. The broken one. He hadn't been broken in a long time, Blair. I believe the cause of this was you. You broke him Blair." Jenny grabbed her coat.

"Serena, thank you for the drink. I had a nice evening, I expect us to see more of each other through Dan." She gave Serena a small smile and walked out of the apartment.

Serena was left in shock at what had just happened and started cleaning up while telling Blair something. What? Blair would never really remember. The story seemed pointless because Jenny's words were ringing in her ears, invading her mind.

Blair went home soon after Jenny had left. As Blair climbed into bed that night Jenny's words were still there, as if burnt into her mind. She cried herself to sleep muttering to herself, "You broke him, you broke him, you broke him…"

_Gossip Girl blast #3907:_

_Looks like the Queen of Manhattan who befriended the Ice Queen just found out where she got her nickname. Didn't you know B? Blood doesn't make family, love does. We all knew the Ice Queen learned from the Devil himself and it seems someone finally left a burning mark on Manhattan's ruler. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I felt the need to expose a relationship that never happened on the show. I'm loving the Bass-Humphrey clan and we all knew J had it in her to be a Queen, she just had the wrong person bringing it out of her. Blair saw her as competition so she never let her be fully exposed to the world. Chuck, however, would have brought a darker side in Jenny and being her brother would've been protective of her at the same time. I don't know about you, but I'm loving the family dynamic. Next chapter, more Blair, I promise. Though J was crucial to the story.

-M

P.S. This is probably one of my favorite chapters yet, as is five. I like the ones where things get complicated. ( that may just be an idea of what's to come)


	9. Devise

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: Fourth chapter today, man you guys are getting updated soon :) Please review, you brighten my day.

Disclaimer: Whoever wants to buy me Gossip Girl is welcome to, until then, not mine.

CHAPTER 9

Blair woke up with the sun shining through the window and for a moment, just a moment, she was waking up like any other day, but the memories came rushing back before she could even stop them. She recalled everything that had happened this weekend. She wondered how so much could have happened in the course of three days. Friday night she met him, Saturday was bliss, Sunday afternoon the spell broke and that night Jenny broke her.

Blair stared at the ceiling, wondering how her life got so complicated, so screwed up when her mom burst through her door.

"Get up, darling," Eleanor stated as she was writing something on her phone.

Following Eleanor came a herd of people, Dorota was first, a clipboard and pen in hand, next came Kevin, her mom's stylist, then KC, her publicist, Stacy, her mom's event planner came next. Blair just stared at them as they stood waiting for orders from Eleanor. Eleanor turned to face her team.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I made myself clear. Go, work, now" and everyone, even the faithful Dorota scattered out of the room.

Eleanor turned to Blair, "Why haven't you gotten up?" Disappointment oozed out of her voice, "You know today is important to me Blair," it was like a wave hit Blair and she remembered.

"Yes, Mother," Eleanor would expect nothing less, "I'll get ready now."

"Good. Be ready in ten, we have a lot to do before the gala." She turned to leave, "Oh, and Blair, sweetie, wear the purple gown, the teal one hangs wrong." And with that the great Eleanor Waldorf was gone.

Blair sighed and rolled out of bed, today was going to be a long day.

XOXO

Jenny was up at five in the morning ever morning like clockwork, today, not only did she have the annual Waldorf gala, but she also had to check on her hung over brother. At five fifteen Jenny was out the door, walking down the hallway to check on Chuck. Before she could even knock, the door opened and Chuck stepped out, ready made in a suit. Shocked hazel eyes stared at her astonished blue ones.

"Jennifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night"

"Ah, so it was you who emptied my alcohol stash," realization overcame Chuck.

"Naturally." She said as they began walking towards the elevator.

"I wondered who had found the scotch behind the portrait, I may have under-"

"-estimated you bright young sister?" Jenny stared at Chuck as they entered the elevator. "Chuck, it hurts me to think you would have underestimated me like that," she said in a fake hurt voice.

He chuckled.

Then the doors closed as the Devil and Ice Queen stared ahead.

XOXO

"Serena" Blair wailed as a five-year-old child would.

"I don't know, Blair. Listen, let me talk to Dan and I'll get back to you on that," Serena pleaded.

"Fine," Blair said, and the line went dead.

Serena sighed as she threw the phone back into her Dior bag. She was already running late when she opened the door at a small café and looked through the crowd in search of her boyfriend. When she spotted him, she made her way over to his table. She plopped down in the seat in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Dan" she said genuinely.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, but she had this look that meant she'd be saying sorry the rest of the day. "Hey, don't look like that," he smiled, "I was running late too."

"You're never late" she stated matter-of-factly.

"True. But I could have been." He offered and she accepted, the topic was dropped.

"So, listen, I know we had plans tonight-" Serena started saying, when Dan cut her off.

"Yeah, about that" he said cautiously.

"What about it?" So what if she was going to cancel, she could still be offended by him canceling, she thought logically.

"My sister's having this thing at Waldorf and we're all going, and I wanted to know if you could come with us, maybe… meet the family?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "Dan! I would love to come!"

Serena and Dan were moving fast, and there seemed to be no stopping it, they had this incredible pull about them and neither one was slowing down, after all, they were young and in love.

Serena smiled as the waiter brought both of them a cup of coffee and Dan shook the sugar out in order to open it.

XOXO

In Chuck's limo, Jenny and Chuck had a heated discussion.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass"

"Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey"

"Don't," she warned.

"You started it"

Jenny crossed her arms as she took another approach, "Bartholomew expects you there,"

"Ah yes, Daddy dearest,"

"You know he does, Chuck,"

"Fine, I'll go," he said in defeat.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as the limo came to a stop, "be ready at seven." She kissed his cheek and opened the door.

"I want you to know I'm only going for BI, and to support you," he shouted as she stepped outside.

She turned around, "Why else would you go?" and left.

Chuck didn't have to utter a word as Arthur took him to BI. It was his usual route of course, dropping the siblings off at their respective work places, he did the same pick up route at nights, except Fridays where he dropped Humphrey-Bass in Brooklyn.

XOXO

"Mother!" Blair practically had to scream, the commotion and the excessive number of people had turned the Waldorf household into what could only be referred to as a farmer's market.

"In here Blair!" Eleanor shouted back. 'God with her, like I'm supposed to hear her voice and a gold paved road will take me to her?' Blair thought.

Just as Blair descended the stairs the elevator dinged and Jennifer Humphrey-Bass walked out of it. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was killer today," Jenny explained to Eleanor as she walked out of the living room to greet Jenny.

"No worries, now get to work, please," Eleanor told Jenny.

As Jenny headed to her designated workstation she spotted Blair, and her smile turned cold, her lips a thin line as she got to work. Blair approached Jenny.

"Yes, Blair?" Jenny said while continuing to work, not even sparing a glance in Blair's direction.

"Saturday I believed I was the only one who understood the paradox that is Chuck Bass, but now I see it." Jenny turned to look at Blair, eyes cold.

"The family resemblance, I mean. I saw it yesterday when you told me what happened to him, what I caused to happen. You understand Chuck, and you look out for him and I sense he does the same to you." Jenny's eyes softened.

"You were right, blood doesn't make family, love does. And you're his family; you were looking out for him. Thank you for that." Blair gave Jenny a soft smile, which she returned. She turned to leave when Jenny grabbed her wrist and turned her so they were face to face.

"Do you think you could love him?" Jenny asked, to Jenny it was plain and simple, no matter what mistake Blair made, if they could love each other, they had a chance.

Blair looked at the ground "I think, that, maybe, I could. I think I've already started to."

"Blair," and Jenny, in the same manner Chuck had, forced Blair to do something without even thinking, "Blair look at me," and she did. "Fight for him, make him see the truth, he deserves a happy ending."

A single tear escaped Blair's eyes, and not trusting her tear ducts mouthed two words instead of saying them, "Thank you"

_Gossip Girl blast #3923:_

_My, my, is this an alliance of sorts. We knew the Queens had befriended each other, but now could they, gasp, help each other? And we believed two Queens couldn't coexist, yet ruling different kingdoms may just have them… bonding? Ghastly, we were expecting a war, disappointment is something all children learn at a young age. Yet, could our Queen whose had everything handed to her, face disappointment as the Devil says no to her? Only time and the annual Waldorf gala will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Author's Note: Next chapter, the gala. TAN TAN TAN. All I do know for the gala is that our favorite Upper East Siders will all be there, you can count on heart break, closet sex (we have three couples, at this point it could be any one of them), a fallen chandelier and a whole lot of cupcakes. Until next time.

-M


	10. Collide

**AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT**

Author's Note: On a roll. Please R&R, even if its to tell me I suck, I appreciate all reviews, they only make me a better writer.

In celebration to my first As Fate Would Have It milestone (Chapter 10) I have written an extremely long chapter for you guys. Enjoy :))

Disclaimer: Maybe I could ask for Chuck Bass for Christmas… Yes, Yup, Sippo, definitely on my list. Until then, no Chuck Bass and no Gossip Girl.

**Warning: M rated chapter. In one small part.**

CHAPTER 10

At four in the afternoon all non-essential Waldorf employees were sent to the Oak Room to finish preparations. The important employees were sent home to get ready.

Jenny had strapped on her beautiful red Valentino gown, it was floor length long from behind, but at the front it was cut above the knee in a layered manner, the bust was gashed from the sides, showing skin but keeping it PG-13, the spaghetti straps worked with her shoulder length platinum hair; she strapped her spiked black Louboutains and went to work on retouching her make-up.

Blair meanwhile stared into her reflection as Dorota fixed her loose hair, when Dorota left and came back with the midnight purple Lanvin gown Blair just stared at her. "I can do it, thank you" and dismissed Dorota as she unzipped the garment bag. She dressed herself and looked at the mirror once more. The strapless Lanvin looked perfect on her, if fell perfectly and the scrunched up material added depth to the dress and gave Blair's hips the right accent. She sighed.

Carefree Serena got home an hour before the gala began, but she wasn't worried, she never took long to get ready. Taking a quick shower and blow-drying her hair didn't take long, her hair took up most of the time but it was worth it as her freshly made curls fell and framed her face. She quickly put the Diane von Furstenburg that perfected her already perfect body shape, a touch of lip-gloss and Serena was out the door.

The gala started at seven pm sharp, not one minute before, not one minute after, Eleanor had made this clear to her staff. It explained why at seven pm sharp there was a line going around the block of all Waldorf employees wanting to get on the boss' good side. Blair arrived when her mother did, ready to greet her guests both Eleanor and Blair had a faux smile plastered on their faces.

At seven pm sharp Chuck Bass exited his suite through the family hallway and knocked on the door of suite 1809, it was immediately thrown open by his sister. "Punctual as always brother," Jenny said with a smile.

"You're excited," he more stated than asked.

"Of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm just saying because you gave me a compliment and you haven't had any scotch," he smirked as she hit his arm, "I'm just saying, it's a nice change of pace."

She smiled, "Come on Basshole."

The Bass limo was waiting inside with Bart and Alison and had yet to make one stop. The children stepped in and greeted their parents coldly, though Jenny and Chuck had a relationship their parents weren't the best parents, they were both pretty ignorant and all children, Dan included, resented them for it, even if Dan didn't show it as much. The limo moved and took them to 300 East 55th Street, where Jenny texted Dan.

**Jenny: We're here**

**Dan: Be out in 5**

The Bass-Humphrey clan waited patiently until the door was opened and Serena van der Woodsen stepped in, Dan following close behind. The door shut behind them.

"Mom, Bart. This is Serena, the girl I've been seeing."

Alison extended her hand, "Nice to meet you," she slightly elbowed her husband to do the same, he did, and offered Serena a polite smile.

"Jenny, this is-" Dan was cut off.

"Oh, Dan, we know each other. Hi Serena, I'd hug you but-" Jenny began.

"this limo wasn't made for that" both Jenny and Chuck said at the same time, Jenny giggled while Chuck smirked. Memories of their high school years running through their minds.

"And Serena, this is-" Dan was cut off once more.

"I'm Chuck Bass" and he lifted his tumbler towards her then took a sip.

The limo was full of easy conversation as it navigated the streets of New York. Once at the Oak Room, Arthur opened the door and Chuck was the first one out so he could help Jenny out. Then came Dan, Serena, Bart, and Alison. By the time the last Bass had exited the limo the children were gone.

Jenny and Chuck were the first to enter and were greeted by Eleanor as Blair spied on them from afar. Once Serena and Dan entered Blair made a beeline for them bypassing any encounter with any Bass.

"Oh Serena! Thank God you're here," Blair exclaimed as she threw her arms around Serena in a hug.

Serena hugged back, then freed herself, "Blair, this is Dan my boyfriend. Dan, this is Blair my best friend" Serena was enthusiastic but Blair had other things on her mind.

"Yeah, hi. Serena I need to talk to you, both Jenny and Chuck are here" Blair completely ignored Dan.

"Yeah, I know." Serena said.

"How do you know?"

"We all came here together," Serena's voice was small.

"What? Why?"

"Because my dearest sister works at Waldorf and the whole family was invited" Dan interjected.

"You're related to them?" Blair was hearing this for the first time.

"Blair, Jenny told you this, told us this, yesterday night," Serena said just a tad pissed off that Dan Humphrey was completely irrelevant to Blair.

"Well excuse me if all I heard was 'you broke him' over and over and over again!" Blair stated and stormed off.

"Why don't we get a drink?" Dan said.

"Yes please," Serena answered. And they headed to the bar.

Nate Archibald arrived half an hour later under strict instructions from his parents (who barely spoke with him after the incident) to make up with Blair but Nate came with different intentions. He knew that Jenny worked at Waldorf and was hoping she would be here.

Nate immediately took a champagne glass from one of the waiters and drank it almost in one take. It didn't take long for Nate to spot Jenny and appreciate the dress she was wearing. Had Nate not perfected his self control over the years he was sure he would have a raging boner just by looking at Jenny. However he soon saw she was with her brother, and not the nice one either, no she was with Chuck. Nate swallowed his rage and headed towards the siblings.

"Nathaniel," Chuck was the first to spot him. At the mention of his name, Jenny visibly tensed up and Chuck noticed. "Can we talk?" Nate looked over at Jenny but nodded his head approval.

Chuck moved them farther from Jenny and began, "Look, Nathaniel, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Nate was still staring at Jenny.

"That Blair had ruined your life," Chuck said.

At the mention of her name Nate stopped staring at Jenny and faced Chuck, "And?" Nate forced Chuck to continue.

"I broke it off with her, I'm sorry Nate, I didn't know," the fact that Chuck had actually said 'I'm sorry' and used Nathaniel's nickname told him that Chuck was telling the truth and it was best to put this behind them.

"It's alright man," Nate smiled, Chuck smiled a genuine smile too.

"Now, what are we going to do about you and my sister," Chuck patted Nate's back.

"I don't know man, I love her, but I really screwed up,"

"Well maybe we can fix that,"

XOXO

Nate found Jenny alone in a corner, 'She did always like to people watch' he thought as he approached her. She saw him to late and had nowhere to run, he had her cornered.

"I don't want to talk Nate," she said as soon as he came within earshot.

"Fine, but, can you listen?" She looked at him, nodded her approval.

"Somewhere more private," he demanded.

"Lead the way," she said putting down her empty champagne glass.

Nate found a room where they could talk, granted, it was a closet but it was a pretty spacious closet.

"I'm here Nate, now talk," she said impatiently.

"I made a mistake," he was nervous, "I was told by my family who to be, what to do, who to love. And that's all Blair was, a girl I was told to love, told to marry, though I never did truly love her. I never knew what true love was until you came along. When my family kicked me out onto the street I was no longer tied down to the person who they wanted me to be. I could be myself. And the only person who I wanted to be myself with was you."

He was going to continue but her lips were on his before he could utter a single word. He pulled her closer, refusing to let her go in fear she might leave, she played with his hair as their mouths attacked each other. Lips locked and tongues battling clothes starting to come off. His jacket was first, but the risk of being discovered was too high so they settled with immediate release and that included the unzipping of pants as Jenny hiked her dress up.

Nate grabbed Jenny's ass and pushed her closer to him and lifted her up, at the same time he placed her against a stark wall. Her shoes were left on the ground and her bare feet wrapped around his hips. She ground herself on his hard member and moaned at the feeling. One of the hands she had wrapped around his neck came downwards until she reached his throbbing cock. She covered his dick with her hand and he groaned, he almost couldn't resist himself with her.

She began moving her hand up and down, causing more moans and groans to escape him. She took her hand away and wrapped it around his neck again. She leaned in to be able to whisper something in his ear. "Just making sure you were ready for me" she said. Before she could say anything else she was gasping, needing air to fill her lungs because he'd caught her vulnerable, so she was surprised when two of his fingers found his way into her.

They slowly started pumping in and out, in and out, their slow pace was excruciatingly painful for Jenny as she started moving her hips up and down trying to cause more friction. Too soon they were taken out and she whimpered, his fingers found her clit instead and pinched. She screamed at the pleasure it caused her. He leaned closer to her, "Just making sure you were ready for me," he said.

"Fuck you," Jenny stated.

"No," Nate grinned, "fuck you." And he thrust inside of her at an amazing speed. They both screamed in ecstasy. He began to pump in and out of her, her back moving up and down on the wall, her gasps could be heard as they echoed in the room. In and out, in and out he went and her hips matched his thrusts. One of his hands found her clit again and he began to massage it, this only caused her to scream louder. His mouth found hers to stop her screams from being heard. Soon her walls were tightening around his member and she saw white. He came soon after her, releasing his load into her as he rode the wave off by thrusting into her more.

He pressed his forehead with hers as their panting subsided. Once their breathing was back to normal she unwrapped herself from him, straightened her outfit out and tried to salvage her hair. He fixed himself too. She opened the door to leave and he decided to grab her and kiss her. Wrapping his arm around her hip he tried to pull her closer, but she fought him off. The palms of her hands met with his chest as she pushed herself away. He noticed her tear filled eyes and wet face.

"I'm sorry," she said in a broken voice and left Nate standing inside the closet, worried and confused.

XOXO

Dan and Serena were having the time of their lives. Both tipsy after a few too many glasses of champagne they were all over each other and even though they received a numerous amount of disgusted glances they were too drunk to care. Holding each other's hand they made rounds around the room.

"Dan, this is Mr. Boggart, he works at the Art Institute," Serena said with a purposely funny superior tone while emphasizing 'the Art Institute' as if she were referring to the White House.

"Pleasure to meet ya, ya good ol' chap!" Dan exclaimed in an accent unrecognizable to anyone.

Serena burst out laughing as Mr. Boggart slowly retreated making some lame excuse. Dan looked at Serena and it was as if for a moment he was completely sober.

"You're amazing," he said to her, genuine love and adoration poured out with the words.

"Awww, thank youuu, you're amazing too," Serena said, not noticing the way he said it.

"No, I mean it. Serena, you're amazing," the look he gave her sobered her up too and soon they were staring into each others eyes.

"Everyone always said stuff like that to me, and I never truly believed them. But, Dan, God, I. You make me feel like no one ever has before. You're the first true honest to God relationship I've ever had." She said timidly.

He kissed her and it was as if fireworks erupted in their heads.

"Mmmm," she said nodding her head as she looked into his eyes, "let's go somewhere more private," and she smiled.

She grabbed his hand leading him away, not really looking where she was going, all she could see was him. As a result, she crashed into someone, muttering an apology.

"Serena van der Woodsen," someone called out.

At the mention of her name her blood ran cold and her face turned pale. Any and all happiness that had filled her was replaced with dread and resentment.

"My, my, going somewhere?" a dark haired woman asked.

"Georgina," Serena said the woman's name.

Dan was left forgotten as the two women stared each other down. He made himself noticeable, "Umm, hi," he said with a small wave.

"Oh, what do we have here. Another boy toy? Next time, sweetie, get someone that looks like they shower," Georgina responded to Dan's outburst. "Well," she said turning towards Serena, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Dan, Georgina. Georgina, Dan. Now," she grabbed Dan's hand, "we were leaving so, goodbye Georgina. Please make sure to never come back."

Serena turned around with the intention of leaving, when Georgina spoke before she even took a step.

"I'll say hi to Petie for you!"

Serena turned around with amazing speed considering the 7 in" heels she was sporting. "Don't," she warned.

"What, S? Don't want me to tell your boy toy how you killed a man?"

Serena was speechless, Dan on the other hand, "Serena would never do anything like that," he said in a defensive tone.

"How naïve of you, see, not only did she kill him she also made a sex tape with him," a dark smirk grazed Georgina's face.

"Serena?" Dan's voice filled with doubt.

"You know I didn't have anything to do with it Georgina," Serena had come back to her senses.

"Oh, both I and the video beg to differ," Georgina stated.

"I cannot deal with you right now Georgina," and Serena turned around and left in search of Blair.

"Serena! Serena!" Dan kept yelling her name, chasing her through the crowd.

Dan was running after her so fast, he was pushing people around, pushing his way through the crowd when he pushed a man that fell and hit a rolling table filled with cupcakes. Cupcakes flew through the crowd. The cupcakes were ruined and so was the designer outfit of anyone within 10 feet of the display. Blue and white frosting covered the floor and people from head to toe. Dan muttered an apology at everyone and turned to follow Serena, but she was gone.

XOXO

After a while of socializing and the cupcake incident Chuck got bored and tired and headed to a bar, Blair saw this as her chance, he was finally alone. He ordered scotch and was leaning against the bar when she came to sit next to him. He smelled her perfume before she even sat next to him, its like his body was susceptible to Blair.

"Gonna ask me where my blonde friend went?"

"Not today, babe" she emphasized the word 'babe'.

"You know George wasn't too happy I abandoned him that night,"

"But we left him with Serena,"

"Apparently she flaked after five minutes conversation with him,"

"Its not our fault he's boring,"

"He did find this girl, though,"

"Really?"

"Her name's Isabelle, seems nice enough,"

"I guess it turned out for the better,"

"Guess so. Now if you'll excuse me" he said as he got his scotch from the bartender.

"Don't go," she pleaded, "I want to talk."

"We just talked,"

"In a more private setting," he seemed doubtful, "please."

"Lead the way,"

Blair took Chuck to a hallway she found when she was a kid, it was behind some curtains so no one really ever went in it.

"I made a mistake," she had a speech prepared.

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

"This is hard enough without your snarky little comments so if you could keep those to yourself." she breathed out, "As I was saying, I made a mistake, but that's all that it was, a mistake, an accident, I never meant for it to happen and it shouldn't have. But it did, and yet somehow I found my way to you and we spent this incredible weekend together. And you're throwing it out for what? At least tell me why."

"I'm throwing out mere hours because I choose my lifelong best friend. I don't know what this is, what we are." He said.

"We weren't going to tell anyone, no one was supposed to know," she said in a small voice, then in an even smaller voice, "we could still do it you know."

"A secret relationship?" She nodded.

"I couldn't do that to Nathaniel," he said.

"He wouldn't know," she said logically.

"Exactly," he started moving out when she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards her. Their lips clashed and fire erupted around them, they were caught up in the moment, his arms pulled her closer, her hands found their way to his hair and their lips wouldn't let go. The need for air broke them apart and it was like cold water spilled on them. They stepped away from each other. And he whispered.

"We're a mistake Blair, we, this, us, it can't happen, we could ruin everybody." Chuck said, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Who is everybody?" she was genuinely curious as to why they couldn't be together.

"Nathaniel, for one, your mother would have a stroke, my father wouldn't believe me and that would just lead to self destruction and I'd end up hurting you in the process. Besides, weren't you the one concerned with going public?"

She was speechless, because it was true, all of it.

He turned to leave, he pushed the curtains aside and she went after him, her foot caught on something though and she fell, she screamed, he turned and caught her but it was too late. A 'fheush' sound could be heard, then screams and then the sound of glass colliding with wood and breaking into a million pieces. Following the crashing sound only one piercing scream could be heard and then all hell broke loose.

_Gossip Girl blast #3923:_

_Any Upper East Sider would know that when a soiree is being held you must run and run fast. Because, what better place could there be for confrontations, heartbreak, sex, social destruction, and humiliation, than at an Upper East Side party where everyone is there to witness it. The Waldorf Gala didn't disappoint with its intertwined couples and if my sources are right, and let's face it, when aren't they right? This particular event carried more than the usual load. After all, it did end at the hospital. Good night, and may your dreams go wild, like I know a certain someone's will, after being induced with morphine._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl _

Author's Note: So hey guys, fhew, extremely long chapter, but, hey! It's a milestone. Expect long chapters for important dates or milestones. Tell me how you liked my first Upper East Side party. Thanks.

-M


End file.
